


Andai

by SabakuNoGhee



Category: Musicians - Fandom, Soccer National Team
Genre: M/M, gigi, just alvin, persija, rolling stone
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoGhee/pseuds/SabakuNoGhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gelo, siah.” komentar Armand sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena adegan ala sinetron live di hadapannya ini, “Bepe-Bepe. Dasar beruntung. Baru sekali gue liat ada orang yang memiliki Dewi dan Dewa sekaligus—“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andai

**_Andai oleh Sabaku no Ghee_ **

**_Pairing_ ** _: Bambang Pamungkas x Dewa Budjana_

 **_Genre_ ** _: Family / Romance / Hurt / Comfort_

 **_Rating_ ** _: T-rated_

 **_Words count_ ** _: 5600-ish words_

 **_Warning_ ** _: Shonen ai, mention of M-Preg (anggaplah itu bisa dan biasa =”=b), mabye OOC, menyisipkan lirik lagu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan baik M-preg dan timeline jangka panjangnya, bagi yang cinta BPIB dan suka Irfan banget-banget tidak disarankan membaca fanfict ini. Bagi yang lanjut baca : PASANG LAGU ANDAI XDD_

 **(***)**

 _Andai_

 _Ku tak membuang dirimu_

 _Menjadikan yang kedua_

 _Atas cintamu_

 _Janganlah_

 _Keterpurukanku ini_

 _Membuat kau membenciku_

 _Selamanya dan membunuhku_

 **_Andai - GIGI_ **

**(***)**

 ** Kediaman Bambang Pamungkas, Jakarta **

 

Bambang Pamungkas baru saja mengecup dahi ketiga putrinya dan mematikan lampu kamar mereka.

 

Bukan karena sang istri, Tribuana Tungga Dewi tidak mengerjakan tugas yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya—sang hawa sudah tertidur karena kelelahan setelah mengepak barang-barang milik sang suami. Besok pagi-pagi sekali Bambang harus bergegas ke bandara Soekarno Hatta dan bertolak ke Kalimantan bersama klubnya. Ya, setelah tur Papua yang membuatnya sempat _bed rest_ , kini Persija bermisi mencuri tiga angka dari masing-masing lawan mereka di tanah Borneo. Bambang menghela nafas—ia akan meninggalkan ibukota. Lagi. Tetapi toh, ia sudah tahu konsekuensi yang satu ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau anak-anaknya tidak lupa wajah ayahnya sendiri karena terlalu sering ditinggal dalam waktu lama.

 

Perlahan, Bambang menutup pintu kamar anak-anaknya dan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke kamarnya sendiri. Dihampirinya tempat tidurnya tanpa suara dan menyelimuti tubuh istrinya dalam diam. Ia sibakkan rambut panjang itu untuk meninggalkan kecupan lembut di dahi sang hawa sebelum mematikan lampu dan beranjak keluar kamar. Bambang tahu benar—seharusnya ia segera tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri setelah pertandingan kemarin. Apalagi besok ia harus bangun subuh agar bisa berkumpul di bandara dan mengejar pesawat pertama ke Balikpapan. Namun, ada agenda tersendiri yang sama sekali tak ingin Bambang lewatkan. Sebuah acara yang membuatnya kini sudah berada di ruang televisi—duduk manis di atas sofa dan menggenggam erat _remote control_ di tangan kanan.

 

 _“Pemirsa, selamat bergabung kembali di acara tujuh belas tahun GIGI. Masih dengan saya, Alvin—“_

 

Minggu malam ini, _Just Alvin_ menayangkan edisi khusus tentang _band_ favoritnya.

 

Semua orang tahu kalau seorang Bambang Pamungkas adalah manusia pelit senyuman—namun tidak berarti kalau ia tak bisa tersenyum. Buktinya, sekarang bibirnya tertarik ke dua arah membentung lengkungan. Deretan gigi putihnya sesekali terlihat tatkala ia tertawa kecil menyaksikkan personil-personil GIGI saling melontar candaan. Armand Maulana tetap enerjik seperti biasa, dan rekan-rekannya yang lain tak kalah banyolnya. Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Bambang benar-benar terlarut dalam atmosfer ceria acara tersebut—namun senyum lepas itu mendadak berubah sendu ketika orang itu mendapat giliran bicara. Gitaris asal Bali yang terkenal karena menciptakan lirik-lirik romantis juga permainan gitarnya yang luar biasa menghanyutkan.

 

Dewa Budjana. I Dewa Gede Budjana.

 

Bambang mengatupkan kedua tangannya—merasakan tohokan ketika mendengar suara Dewa dari pengeras suara televisinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar langsung suara gitaris yang satu itu. Ya—sekalipun Bambang sering memutar ulang album solo Dewa seperti Nyanyian Dharma, Samsara, Nusa Damai, tetapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Denting dawai gitar memang menenangkan—namun justru membuat rindu semakin parah. Sebentar—rindu? Bukankan mereka, _sebenarnya_ , baru-baru ini bertemu? Pandangan Bambang otomatis tertuju pada majalah _Rolling Stone_ edisi Februari 2011 yang terletak di sebelahnya. Entah siapa yang barusan membaca dan meninggalkannya di sofa begini—

 

Bambang meraih bundelan kertas tersebut. Membalik-balik lembarannya dan berhenti di segmen _random notes_ —dan senyumnya benar-benar hilang ketika melihat satu foto yang tercetak tak berdosa di sana. Ada dia. Di depan kediaman Adib Hidayat, _managing director_ _Rolling Stone_ Indonesia. Dan di sebelahnya, ada _dia_. Dengan dua orang anak lelaki dalam balutan _jersey_ _Liverpool_ dan _Manchester United_. Tanpa sadar jemari Bambang bergerak pelan, mengusap perlahan gambar tersebut tanpa ia hiraukan pariwara terbaru dari Pocari Sweat yang dibintangi oleh Irfan Bachdim. Sepasang manik kelam itu terpaku pada ekspresi-ekspresi polos kedua bocah tersebut. Bambang tidak sadar kalau ternyata pose mereka se—seintim itu. Ha.

 

“He-he-he, pasangan progresif alternatif…” Bambang terkekeh kecil ketika membaca keterangan dari foto tersebut. Sesekali ia kembali memperhatikan Dewa yang sedang menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari _host talkshow_ tersebut. Seperti biasa. Bambang bisa melihat sosok dewasa dan matang itu berbicara dengan penuh kebijakan. Tidak seperti personil GIGI lain yang tergelak habis-habisan, Dewa hanya tertawa dengan ekspresi tenang sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Senyuman yang dibagi oleh gitaris berbakat itu tidak pernah lebar, namun tetap menawarkan kehangatan dan persahabatan. Ekspresi yang tujuh tahun lalu membawa mereka pada satu perkenalan dan persahabatan sampai detik ini. Semua berawal dari rasa kagum dari dua orang dengan perbedaan latar belakang profesionalisme. Awalnya—memang hanya itu.

 

Bambang menghela nafas. Agak berat kali ini. Dan setelah menimbang-nimbang sambil memutar-mutar _blackberry_ di tangan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi orang itu. Sempat ia lirik jam yang tergantung di dinding—masih pukul setengah sepuluh. Belum terlalu larut untuk sebuah pembicaraan, seharusnya. Masih dengan posisi duduk di sofa ruang televisinya, Bambang langsung mematikan volume dan mendengarkan _ring back tone_ —lagu yang seolah mencemoohnya. Wajar sih, Dewa memasang lagu ini karena toh, ini salah satu karyanya sendiri. Bahkan lagu ini menjadi salah satu favorit Bambang karena suara Armand hanya diiringi oleh denting gitar akustik dengan nada melankolis. Tetapi sungguh—lagu ‘Cinta Terakhir’ ini justru membuatnya galau. Hampir Bambang memutuskan untuk batal menelpon—

 

//”Halo?”//

 

—tetapi si empunya ponsel di seberang sana keburu mengangkat.

 

Bambang menarik nafas panjang satu kali, berusaha tenang, “Malem, Dewa.” ia menyapa dengan nada dibuat sewajar mungkin, “aku ngeganggu, nggak?”

 

//”Nggak, kok. Sama sekali nggak.”// Bambang tanpa sadar tersenyum mendengar nada gembira dari suara itu //”ada apa, Mas? Tumben malem-malem gini nelpon.”//

 

“Nggak ada apa-apa, sih.” suara Bambang ikut terdengar ceria ketika sapaan yang selalu Dewa gunakan padanya itu terdengar, “aku habis lihat acara kamu sama Alvin. Nggak tau kenapa pengen denger suara aslinya.”

 

Di ujung sana, Dewa terkekeh singkat //”Ada-ada aja kamu.”//

 

“Kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?” dan Bambang pun memilih untuk mempertanyakan kabar dua jagoan kecil, “lagi sama anak-anak?”

 

//”Nggak, Mas. Anak-anak barusan tidur.”// jawaban itu terdengar bersamaan dengan helaan nafas singkat. Bambang menebak-nebak apakah barusan Dewa menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidur //”mereka kecapekan gara-gara kebanyakan teriak.”//

 

Bambang mengerenyitkan dahi, bingung, “Teriak? Habis nonton LPI?” tanyanya bodoh. Ya, ia cukup tahu dengan kesukaan dua bocah lelaki itu dengan sepak bola.

 

//”Bukan. Gara-gara ngeliat kamu di acara Wara Wiri tadi sore.”// lagi-lagi tawa ringan khas Dewa terdengar merdu //”mereka sampe nyuruh aku ngebut dari kolam renang karena pengen nonton. Sampai rumah mereka langsung nongkrongin Trans 7 dan teriak-teriak kesenengan. Heboh banget, deh.”// kali ini tawa yang sedikit lepas merasuki gendang telinga Bambang. Senyuman si pria Getas terukir lebih lebar. Entah kenapa ia begitu menikmati ketika Dewa bercerita soal kedua putranya sambil sesekali diselingi tawa //”tapi kamu judes banget sih, Mas. Masa’ kamu sama sekali nggak senyum.”//

 

“Sudah senyum, itu.” jawab Bambang sekenanya, “lagian kamu tahu sendiri sebenarnya aku kurang suka ada media mengekspos waktu kami latihan.”

 

//”Ha-ha-ha, iya, iya, aku tahu. Tapi jangan terlalu judes sama wartawan, Mas. Tahu sendiri ‘kan mereka itu gimana…”// balasan Dewa terdengar santai dan menenangkan secara bersamaan //”omong-omong, gadis-gadis kamu sudah tidur apa gimana?”//

 

“Iya, mereka sudah tidur. Dewi juga.” ada hening sebentar ketika Bambang mengatakan hal tersebut, “Borra ada di sana?” ia akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya kabar istri Dewa—sekalipun sebenarnya ia tidak begitu ingin tahu.

 

//”Dia lagi di Bali, Mas. Aku nggak bisa ikut karena kemarin habis _perform_. Anak-anak maunya di Bandung, ya sudah.”// nada suara Dewa sedikit memuram ketika mengatakannya—dan Bambang _tahu_ kenapa.

 

“Maaf nggak bisa dateng, ya.” gumamnya dengan nada bersalah. Tanggal 28 lalu Dewa bersama _band-_ nya, GIGI, tampil di salah satu acara Trans TV. Andai saja Bambang bisa merombak jadwal—ia sudah pasti akan berkendara ke Bandung untuk hadir di Sasana Budaya Ganesha dan melihat penampilan Dewa. Sayang, tenaganya dibutuhkan oleh Persija yang esoknya harus menjamu Persijap sebagai tuan rumah pertandingan.

 

//”Nggak apa-apa. Aku tahu kok kalau besoknya Persija ada pertandingan di GBK.”// perlahan, suara Dewa kembali seperti biasa //”aku juga minta maaf karena nggak bisa nonton langsung. Anak-anak juga kesal karena aku nggak bisa nganter.”//

 

Bambang tertawa kecil, “Jadi kita seri, ya?” ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, dan beberapa detik ke depan ia habiskan dengan berbagi tawa bersama Dewa.

 

Hening lagi.

 

Kali ini lebih lama.

 

//”Mas?”//

 

“Iya?”

 

//”Nggak—“// Bambang sebenarnya kurang suka keadaan yang mendadak kaku begini. Sekalipun toh, sebenarnya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan vakum-vakum dalam pembicaraannya dan Dewa //”—cuma mau bilang, makasih.”//

 

Bambang kembali menautkan alis, “Untuk?”

 

//”Untuk kesediaan kamu mau foto sama anak-anak.”// nada suara itu kembali menghangat. Bambang sejenak tertegun sambil melirik majalah _Rolling Stone_ di tangan. Semua orang tahu kalau Bambang sedikit anti untuk berfoto dengan penggemarnya, namun untuk Dewa dan kedua jagoan ciliknya, ternyata Bambang memberikan dispensasi //”mereka seneng banget bisa foto sama kamu.//”

 

“Nggak masalah, kok.” Bambang kembali menggerakkan jemarinya di atas permukaan kertas, mengusap wajah-wajah dalam gambar tersebut, “aku juga seneng bisa foto sama mereka.” jawabnya dengan nada lembut.

 

//”Kamu tahu nggak.”// ada nada antusias dalam suara Dewa ketika itu //”habis pulang dari rumah bang Adib, aku langsung _transfer_ foto itu ke laptop. Eh, si Deva langsung nge- _print_ buat dipamerin ke temen-temennya.”// lagi-lagi tawa kecil menyelingi kalimat-kalimat Dewa //”dia teriak-teriak karena seneng bisa foto bareng sama idolanya—“//

 

 _Jleb—_

 

Kalimat yang membuat Bambang langsung terdiam dari tawa kecilnya—dan sukses membuat Dewa ikut terdiam. Idola. Bambang merasa hujaman itu lagi. Rasa sakit yang sama setiap kali mereka berbincang perihal dua anak yang ada di bawah asuhan Dewa tersebut. Bambang memejamkan matanya, memilih untuk menghayati perih itu dalam hening. Dewa, di ujung sana, juga sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Mereka hanya diam, dan diam, dan membiarkan imaji mereka sama-sama larut dalam pusaran waktu yang seolah berjalan terbalik.

 

Membawa mereka pada hari itu—hari di mana undangan makan siang di kediaman Adib Hidayat berlangsung.

 

 **(***)**

 

 **_ Flashback _ ** ** ; Kediaman Adib Hidayat, Jakarta **

 

“Papa! Papa!”

 

Dewa Budjana menoleh pada Devananda yang sibuk menarik-narik ujung kaos putihnya dengan kadar antusiasme di atas rata-rata. Bocah berumur enam tahun itu mendongak, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menunjuk ke satu arah dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau ia sedang serius. Dewa yang ketika itu sedang menggendong Dawai Shakti sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, “Kenapa, Dev?” tanya sang ayah penasaran.

 

“Itu—itu!” bocah berkacamata itu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya, “ada idola Deva, Pa! Deva mau foto bareng sama dia, boleh nggak, Pa?”

 

“Hah?” Dewa mengerutkan keningnya. Mana bisa ia menemukan orang yang dimaksud oleh Devananda kalau manusia di hadapannya sebanyak ini? Berbagai manusia dengan latar belakang; pemusik, aktor, aktris, produser—semua tumpah ruah di pesta kebun yang _katanya_ hanya untuk _beberapa_ orang ini. Rasa penasaran Dewa masih belum terjawab, dan anak sulungnya yang mengenakan _jersey_ klub Wayne Rooney itu keburu menarik sebelah tangannya. Akhirnya Dewa hanya bisa menurut saja ketika Devananda berjalan menerobos seliweran manusia ke arah orang yang ia maksud tersebut. Dan, ketika akhirnya Devananda berhenti berjalan (lalu berdiri kaku bagai patung) di hadapan orang yang ia maksud, reaksi pertama Dewa adalah membulatkan matanya.

 

Si ‘idola’ yang dimaksud Devananda juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

 

“Lho—“

 

“Dewa?”

 

Dewa kurang siap, sebenarnya, “Hei, Ma—“ Dewa tersentak sendiri karena refleks memanggil pria itu dengan panggilan khususnya. Buru-buru ia meralat, “—Bambang.”

 

“Hei.” suara bariton Bambang terdengar santai. Ekspresinya yang selalu terlihat menenangkan itu juga sama sekali tidak berubah—sekalipun Bambang sebenarnya sedang _berusaha_ terlihat wajar. Tentu saja, ia sudah diberi tahu kalau personil GIGI akan menghadiri acara ini. Ia juga barusan menyapa Armand dan Thomas sebelum diseret oleh Yudhi Oktav untuk megobrol perihal peluncuran bukunya. Nah, sekarang—tidak perlu kaku, kan? Toh Bambang sudah sering bertemu Dewa di luar urusan bisnis dan tukar-tukar tanda tangan, “baru keliatan sekarang. Kirain kamu nggak datang.”

 

“Habis nganter mereka beli baju, nih.” Dewa tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap kepala Devananda, “ngotot pengen beli kaos _MU_ gara-gara kemarin menang.”

 

Bambang tertawa kecil, “5-0, ya? Berbatov pakai acara _hattrick_ segala.” pandangan Bambang terpaku pada Devananda yang masih merapat pada ayahnya—dan melihat ke arahnya seolah Bambang ini makhluk dari planet lain.

 

“Hei, Dev—“ melihat anak sulungnya seperti itu, otomatis Dewa menepuk pelan punggung Deva, “—tadi katanya mau ketemu idola, ini udah ketemu kok malah ngumpet. Sapa, dong.” Dewa geli sendiri dengan kelakuan anaknya, “ayo sapa Om Bambang—“

 

Senyuman samar di wajah Bambang ketika itu menghilang sama sekali. Dewa yang ketika itu masih terfokus pada Devananda sama sekali tidak menyadarinya—ia malah tertawa kecil ketika melihat raut malu di wajah putranya. Tawa kecil dan natural yang keluar dari bibir Dewa sama sekali tak membantu. Rasanya justru membuat Bambang semakin merasa sesak—ya, sesak imajiner namun lebih menyakitkan. Dewa kembali berujar, “Mana—katanya mau foto bareng sama Om Bambang, Dev?” si gitaris masih sibuk dengan kedua putranya, “kamu mau foto bareng—“

 

Ocehan itu terputus ketika Dewa melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah Bambang.

 

“Bambang?”

 

Suara bernada cemas dan bingung itu berhasil membuat Bambang tersentak, “Iya?” dan dengan cepat mimiknya kembali ke mode tenang, “sori, barusan kepikiran soal pertandingan minggu depan. Apa barusan?”

 

“Ini—Deva sama Shakti mau foto bareng kamu—“ ulang Dewa. Kali ini nada suaranya sedikit muram karena ekspresi Bambang yang terlihat sedih barusan, “—itu juga kalau kamu nggak keberatan, sih.”

 

“Kenapa juga harus keberatan?” Bambang kembali tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Devananda. Senyumnya melebar ketika membelai lembut rambut bocah berkacamata itu. Si sulung kini sudah sedikit rileks dan berani tersenyum pada sang idola. Bambang juga mengusap pipi Dawai Shakti yang ada di pelukan Dewa sambil menatap bola mata bocah dua tahun itu dalam-dalam. Mendadak Bambang teringat Jane Abel dan Syaura yang berumur hampir sama dengan kedua bocah lelaki ini— _andai saja mereka bisa dipertemukan_. Bambang kembali menatap Dewa, “jadi? Kamu bawa kamera?”

 

Dewa mengangguk, “Sudah siap, nih.” ia mengalihkan pandangan pada tas kamera DLSR yang menggantung di pundaknya, “kalian foto bertiga. Biar aku yang fotoin—“

 

“Loh—“ nada sedikit manja terdengar ketika Devananda melakukan aksi protes, “—Papa juga ikut foto, dong.” si bocah otomatis kembali menarik-narik ujung kaos sang ayah, “fotonya berempat, Pa! Papa juga harus ikut!”

 

Nada polos tersebut spontan membuat Bambang dan Dewa tersentak. Mereka sama-sama berusaha terlihat rileks—namun tak dapat mereka pungkiri kalau atmosfer kaku tercipta begitu saja ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Dewa salah tingkah. Sekalipun ia akan terlihat biasa-biasa saja di mata orang lain, Bambang tahu akan hal itu. Ia menepuk ringan bahu Dewa dan tersenyum, “Nggak apa-apa, kan? Sesekali ini. Jarang-jarang kita bisa foto sama anak-anak—“ jeda, “—kamu.”

 

“Aku juga nggak masalah sih—“ Dewa menjawab dengan nada santai yang sedikit dipaksakan, “—cuma ya. Siapa yang mau fotoin kita?”

 

“Itu sih—“ Bambang, dengan santainya mengarahkan satu ibu jari ke arah sampingnya, “—kayaknya teman satu _band_ kamu bisa kita mintain tolong?”

 

“Ah, ya—“ jawaban Bambang barusan membuat Dewa tersenyum mengerti, “sebentar ya. Aku panggil dia dulu. Titip Deva sebentar.” Dewa mengacak pelan rambut putra sulungnya sebelum berjalan cepat menghampiri Armand Maulana dan menjelaskan keadaan secara singkat. Vokalis yang selalu bergaya ala anak muda itu langsung nyengir lebar dan angguk-angguk kepala tanda persetujuan. Hanya selang tak sampai satu menit, Dewa sudah kembali tanpa kamera, “dia mau, tuh.”

 

“We-he-he, foto keluarga, nih?” Armand dengan isengnya berkata demikian sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, “posisinya yang enak, ya. Jangan ngederet kayak mau tendangan bebas.” candanya ringan sambil mempersiapkan kamera.

 

Bambang tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, “Oke.“ ia menggeser posisinya dan memberikan ruang di sebelah kirinya untuk Dewa dengan Dawai Shakti, “enaknya gimana nih?” tanya Bambang pada Armand yang sudah siap dengan kamera di tangan.

 

“Geser kiri dikit, Mbang. Nah, Deva di depan Bambang.” komando Armand sambil mengeker dari balik lensa. Sebelah tangannya kini bergerak ala tukang parkir untuk mengisyaratkan agar mereka semua merapat, “Deva mundur dikit, ya—oi, Wa. Mepet dikit ke Bambang, sih. Jauh-jauhan gitu kalian udah kayak suami-istri musuhan, tau.” ia berujar tanpa beban dengan nada khasnya yang terdengar pura-pura marah itu.

 

Lagi, Bambang dan Dewa berpadangan sejenak. _Striker_ andalan Persija itu tanpa basa-basi langsung meraih lengan Dewa dan sedikit menyeretnya agar merapat. Dewa sama sekali tak berkomentar dan manut saja pada Bambang sambil membenarkan posisi Dawai Shakti di pelukannya. Yang paling mengagumkan adalah kemampuan Bambang mempertahankan sikap kalemnya sambil perlahan melepas peganganya dari Dewa.

 

“Nah, kayak gitu ‘kan enak ngeliatnya.” Armand Maulana mulai cengar-cengir sendiri, “ah elah, berpose dikit kenapa sih, kalian? Gue berasa ngambil foto wisuda kalo kalian kaku-kaku gitu.” si vokalis tetap mengoceh, “senyum dong!”

 

“Udah, foto aja sih, Mand.” protes Dewa akhirnya, “ngelama-lamain aja lo.”

 

“Makanya senyum, Wa, Mbang—ampun, fakir senyum amat dah kalian berdua.” komentar Armand lagi. Ia tetap mengeker dengan serius, dan mengacungkan jempol ketika senyuman muncul juga di raut Bambang dan Dewa, “siap ya—satu, dua tiga!”

 

Tiga hitungan itu, bagi Bambang dan Dewa, berjalan dalam dimensinya sendiri sehingga terasa amat lama. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangan Bambang ada di bahu kiri dan kanan Devananda. Dewa juga tidak mengerti kenapa gestur tubuhnya condong ke arah sang idola lapangan hijau—apalagi kepala Dawai Shakti yang entah bagaimana sudah bersandar ke dada Bambang. Namun itulah yang tertangkap oleh kamera di tangan Armand—dan orangnya sendiri hanya tersenyum sendu ketika melihat hasilnya. Pria berkupluk itu melirik sejenak pada keempat obyek fotonya yang sudah membubarkan diri dan berjalan menuju tempat beridirinya.

 

“Bagus hasilnya.” komentar Armand singkat sambil memamerkan hasil jepretannya, “kalian sukses jadi keluarga progresif atlernatif.” ia meringis jahil ketika pelototan Dewa tertuju langsung kepadanya, “becanda kali, Wa. Gitu aja pundung.”

 

“Terserah lo deh.” Dewa hanya tersenyum kecut sambil kembali membenarkan gendongannya, “gimana, Deva? Seneng, nggak?” tanya Dewa pada anak sulungnya—akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggoda anaknya lagi.

 

Devananda kini tersenyum lebar, “Seneng!”

 

“Bilang makasih dong, sama Om Bambang.” ucap Dewa sambil tersenyum.

 

“Iya!” Devananda pun memalingkan wajah pada Bambang, memberikan cengiran polosnya dan sedikit berteriak, “makasih banyak, Om Bambang! Deva ngefans banget loh, sama Om!” si bocah yang sudah menemukan kepercayaan diri pun dengan semangat berbicara, “nanti Deva janji mau nonton Om main di stadion!”

 

Bambang tersenyum dan mengangguk. Langsung ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan si bocah, “Kalo Deva mau nonton, Om janji ajak Deva ke ruang ganti pemain, gimana?” tanya sang idola.

 

“Serius, Om?” kedua bola mata di balik lensa itu terlihat berbinar, “Deva mau! Janji ya, Om?” Devananda bertanya antusias.

 

“Serius. Kalo memang Deva senang sepak bola, Om juga mau ngajarin kok.” Bambang berkata—tidak peduli dengan ekspresi Dewa yang seolah tak setuju, “di dalem ada bola sepak. Kita bisa main sebentar di sini.” ucap Bambang—dan tidak berlebihan karena nyatanya rumah Adib Hidayat ini banyak hamparan rumput, “gimana kalo Shakti juga ikutan?” kali ini Bambang mendongak. Menatap mata Dewa meminta persetujuan.

 

“Eh—“ Dewa bingung sendiri, “—jangan sampe ngerepotin kamu.”

 

Tawa kecil terdengar, “Nggak ngerepotin lah, Dewa.” Bambang menggeleng, “gimana, Deva mau nggak?”

 

“Mau!” teriaknya antusias, “boleh kan, Pa?” tanya Devananda sambil mendongak dan memandang Dewa dengan tatapan memelas. Tatapan yang akhirnya membuat Dewa menghela nafas dan Armand terkikik-kikik geli.

 

“Ya sudah. Jangan bikin repot Om Bambang, ya. Baik-baik. Mainnya yang bener.” ujar Dewa—dan sungguh, ia merasa sesak lagi ketika Devananda terlonjak kegirangan dan melakukan _toast_ dengan Bambang. Keakraban yang terkesan terlalu cepat dan sikap Bambang yang hangat pada putranya benar-benar membuat Dewa—“nitip anak-anak, ya. Kalau mereka nakal, marahin aja.” ucapnya setengah bercanda.

 

“He-he-he. Aku suka anak-akan kok.” Bambang tersenyum sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya, “ayo, Shakti?”

 

Nah, sebenarnya Dewa sedikit ragu pada bagian ini. Dawai Shakti bukan tipe bocah yang mau dibawa-bawa oleh orang yang tak dikenalnya. Namun, sungguh—Dewa melongo ketika Shakti dengan patuhnya mengulurkan tangan dan berpindah begitu saja ke pelukan Bambang. Ia bahkan tertawa-tawa ketika Bambang mengubah posisi gendongannya sehingga Shakti seperti koala yang menemplok di punggung _stiker_ legendaris itu. Sebelah tangan Bambang kini ada di belakang untuk menahan tubuh mungil Shakti, sementara tangannya yang bebas mengamit tangan Devananda. Dewa hanya mengerjapkan mata dengan ekspresi bodoh—kedua anaknya—tidak biasanya menjadi penurut begini.

 

“Pinjam Shakti sama Deva dulu ya.” Bambang kembali tersenyum pada Dewa.

 

Dan tentunya hal itu membuat Dewa sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya, “Eh, iya—silahkan.” ucapnya sambil kembali tersenyum. Sempat Dewa mengusap rambut Shakti dan Devananda bergantian, “jangan nakal dan jangan nyusahin Om Bambang ya, kalian.”

 

“Iya, Pa!” jawaban ceria terlontar dari Devananda—yang langsung menarik pelan tangan Bambang dan berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk rumah Adib Hidayat.

 

Bambang yang ditarik begitu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan berjalan dengan langkah tergesa. Namun tetap berhati-hati agar Shakti di gendongannya tidak terjatuh. Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa bersama dengan cara yang, entah bagaimana, Dewa merasa, begitu mirip. Dewa tak beranjak sama sekali, hanya mengikuti arah perginya Bambang dengan sorot matanya. Lamat-lamat ia tersenyum—sekalipun ia tak mengerti apa arti senyumannya sendiri. Di satu sisi, ia senang melihat kedua putranya begitu akrab dan sangat disayang oleh orang itu. Namun di sisi lain—

 

“Gelo, siah.” komentar Armand sambil geleng-geleng kepala karena adegan ala sinetron _live_ di hadapannya ini, “Bepe-Bepe. Dasar beruntung. Baru sekali gue liat ada orang yang memiliki Dewi dan Dewa sekaligus—“

 

“Jangan mulai deh—“

 

Armand cengengesan, “Lah, siapa yang mulai apa? Gue cuma komentar.” balas sang vokalis sambil menyikut pelan lengan Dewa, “tapi yah—sejak pertama lo curhat ke gue, gue tau kalo lo bisa menghadapi ini semua.” Armand memperhatikan Bambang dan kedua bocah itu sambil menghela nafas, “cuma satu hal yang gue takut. Kalo-kalo kedua anak lo tau—terutama Shakti. Entah kenapa gue yakin dia tau kalo Bambang itu—“

 

“Mand—“

 

“Ikatan darah tuh nggak bisa bohong ya, Wa—“ potong Armand cepat. Dewa menoleh pada Armand yang masih membereskan kamera di tangannya. Dengan rapi, pria itu memasukkan benda mahal tersebut kembali ke sarungnya dan meretsletingkannya kembali, “lo tau, gue selalu mendukung keputusan lo, yang tergila sekalipun. Tapi—sampe kapan lo bakal nyembunyiin semua ini dari Deva dan Shakti?”

 

Dewa tidak lekas menjawab. Sebagai aksi balasan, ia memalingkan wajah dan melihat ke arah sana—dimana Bambang, Deva dan Shakti bermain bola bersama sambil berbagi keceriaan. Seharusnya ia senang—‘kan?

 

“Mungkin—“ Dewa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hanya Armand Maulana—ya. Hanya sang vokalis yang tahu ada apa di antara dirinya dan kapten tim nasional itu. Juga rahasia kecil di balik kelahiran Devananda juga Dawai Shakti. Pria asli Bandung itulah yang menjadi konselor Bambang dan Dewa secara terpisah—orang yang selalu memberikan mereka nasihat dan dukungan. Kali ini ia menatap Armand yang balas menatapnya dengan sorot prihatin—dan Dewa sendiri tak sanggup harus menyaksikkan dua bocah polos itu bergembira tanpa tahu siapa sebenarnya Bambang Pamungkas itu, “—mereka nggak akan pernah tahu, Mand.”

 

 **(***)**

 

 ** Kediaman Dewa Budjana, Bandung **

 

Dewa bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Matanya tertuju pada layar komputer pangkunya yang masih menyala. Monitor tersebut sedikit berpendar dan redup—jelas karena baterainya nyaris habis. Namun gambar latar itu masih bisa Dewa lihat dengan jelas. Dia, _dirinya,_ dan kedua putranya. Biasanya, Dewa anti memampangkan gambar seorang Bambang Pamungkas di dekatnya—selain karena ia pribadi lebih suka foto pemandangan, rasanya memorabilia menyangkut seorang Bambang selalu berhasil membuatnya galau. Tetapi—entahlah. Ia bisa saja berdalih pada Borra kalau ia suka dengan ekspresi Shakti di foto itu, walau sejujurnya—ia sendiri bingung kenapa baru sekarang ia merasa kalut begini.

 

Kalau dipikir, sekalipun ia mengenal Bambang sejak tujuh tahun lalu, mereka belum pernah berfoto bersama. Oh baiklah—kenapa dia jadi seperti anak SMA begini?

 

“Masih disana, Mas?”

 

//”Iya, masih.”// jawaban dari Bambang terdengar lugas //”kenapa? Kamu udah ngantuk?”//

 

“Belum, sih.” Dewa kini duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Menghela nafas lagi ketika memperhatikan layar laptopnya, “lagian—semestinya kamu yang tidur. Besok mau ke Balikpapan, kan? Berapa lama, sih?”

 

//”Tahu darimana aku mau ke Balikpapan?”// Dewa sedikit geli mendengar nada kaget dari suara Bambang //”kayaknya aku belum bilang deh—“//

 

“Dari situs penggemarmu.” jawab Dewa singkat.

 

Di seberang sana, Bambang meng-oh //”Jakmania _online_? Aku baru tahu kalau kamu sering mampir.”// tawa kecil //”semingguan, paling. Habis itu main kandang lagi.”//

 

“Kebeneran liat aja.” jawab Dewa sebelum mereka sama-sama tertawa canggung, “omong-omong, kenapa _blogs_ kamu jarang _update_? Nggak kasihan sama penggemar yang nunggu tulisanmu?” Dewa kembali bertanya—dan sungguh, ia hampir kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Tetapi ia lebih tidak rela kalau harus memutuskan hubungan seluler ini.

 

//”Waktunya nggak ada, nih.”// jawaban Bambang terdengar penat //”padahal banyak yang mau aku tulis. Soal tur Papua kemarin itu—mana dua-duanya kalah. Soal Wara Wiri itu juga rasanya pengen aku ketik. Tapi yah—toh aku sudah kebanyakan ngomong di _Rolling Stone_.”//

 

“Bawa laptop aja ke Kalimantan—“ usul Dewa setengah bercanda.

 

//”Ha-ha-ha, bisa dimarahin _coach_.”// Bambang membalas ringan //”lagipula kami punya target menang di tiga pertandingan. Syukur-syukur kalau bisa nyalip Arema di klasemen.”// tawa canggung lagi //”doain aku ya, Dewa.”//

 

Dewa lamat-lamat tersenyum, “Pasti didoain. Aku dan anak-anak juga pasti nonton kok, walau dari televisi.”

 

//”Itu lebih dari cukup, kok.”//

 

Mereka kembali tertawa canggung—dan lagi-lagi senyap seketika.

 

//”Kamu mau ada _show_ lagi, ya?// Bambang kali ini memecah keheningan.

 

“Iya. Di Jakarta, terus di Semarang, lanjut ke Surabaya.” jawab Dewa sedikit malas. Bukannya ia bosan dengan karier yang sangat ia cintai, namun kalau boleh, ia ingin berlibur dan membawa kedua putranya ke Balikpapan. Sayang sekali, manajemen tidak pernah seramah itu, “yang di Bandung kemarin cukup sukses. Jadi mau di- _follow up_.”

 

//”Begitu…”// di ujung sana, Bambang kembali menghidupkan volume televisi dengan volume rendah. Samar-samar Dewa bisa mendengar intro yang cukup familiar di telinganya, dan senyuman pahit pun terukir tanpa pernah Bambang tahu.

 

“Itu—iklan barunya Irfan, kan ya?”

 

//”Iya.”// Bambang menjawab. Dan lagi-lagi, dari suara yang samar itu, Dewa yakin kalau Bambang langsung mengganti saluran televisi. Namun toh, ia tak berminat membahas hal remeh begitu //”aku baru lihat iklannya barusan. Kok kamu tahu?”//

 

Dewa hanya tertawa kecil— _mana bisa aku tidak peduli akan bocah yang menyukaimu, kan?_ Tentu saja yang ia katakan adalah hal-hal diplomatis, “Nadanya _ear-catchy_ , mudah diingat.” Dewa menjawab, “apa kabar dia? Kabarnya dia seri lawan Bandung FC?”

 

//”Iya, seri. Aku sendiri baru nonton pas babak kedua, sih. Salah satu pemain Persema kena kartu merah, masih bagus mereka nggak kalah. Lagian kayaknya si Irfan cidera lutut, walau nggak parah.”// jawab Bambang—dan seperti yang Dewa duga, kalau Bambang akan mengomentari jalannya pertandingan, //”menurutku dia lebih bagus jadi gelandang serang daripada penyerang dalam keadaan kaki begitu. Gara-gara sakit, pasti percepatan larinya menurun dan kontrol bolanya nggak karuan.”//

 

“Kamu—“ Dewa terkekeh geli, “—cocok jadi komentator.”

 

Tawa kecil Bambang kembali terdengar //”He-he-he, sori, sori. Kebiasaan.”//

 

“Santai aja, Mas.” ucap Dewa sambil ikut tersenyum. Sudah ia duga kalau Bambang memilih untuk tidak membahas lebih jauh. Dewa sadar betul kalau pemain muda itu mengagumi Bambang lebih dari apa yang seharusnya. Sekali lihat saja bisa tahu. Dan apakah Bambang juga menyukai Irfan dalam konteks yang sama, Dewa sama sekali tidak ingin mencampuri. Tetapi toh, ia cukup senang karena Bambang selalu menghormatinya—ia tak pernah menyinggung hubungannya dengan Irfan ketika berbicara dengan Dewa. Begitu saja sudah cukup.

 

//”Oh iya, udah tau kalo foto yang waktu itu masuk ke _Rolling Stone_?”// pertanyaan Bambang itu menarik Dewa dari lamunan.

 

“Sudah, aku sudah lihat. Anak-anak juga sudah lihat.” jawab Dewa sambil melirik ke arah rak majalahnya. Baru sehari dibeli, majalan itu sudah lecek karena Devananda dan Shakti yang memperebutkannya, “kok bisa dipajang, sih?”

 

Bambang menghela nafas di seberang sana //”Salahin Armand, tuh. Tanpa sepengetahuan kamu ternyata dia kasih foto itu ke Dhimas Jay.”// jawaban yang membuat Dewa memutar bola matanya—jadi fotografer kelas kakap itu pelakunya //”habis selesai sesi foto kemarin, dia minta izin sama aku buat publikasi foto itu di majalah—“

 

“Jadi kamu yang kasih izin?” Dewa benar-benar berkacak pinggang kini.

 

Vakum sebentar.

 

//”—nggak boleh, ya?”//

 

“Seenggaknya ya bilang kek, sama aku, Mas.” Dewa mengatakannya dengan nada pura-pura marah yang ia pelajari dari Armand, “aku kaget pas lihat foto itu terbit. Mana _caption-_ nya kayak gitu—“

 

//”Eh, soal keterangan foto, aku nggak tahu apa-apa, Dewa. Sumpah—“// dan Dewa pun menutup mulut karena takut tawanya membuncah karena suara panik Bambang //”—ya, tapi aku sudah kasih izin. Maaf, ya.”//

 

“Ha-ha-ha, iya nggak apa-apa.” menyerah juga akhirnya Dewa, tidak sanggup sendiri menahan tawa lama-lama. Matanya tertuju pada jam dinding—dan sumpah, mereka bicara apa saja sampai-sampai sudah hampir satu jam berlalu? Tertebak, sih. Mereka menghabiskan setengah atau dua petiga waktu itu untuk diam. Dewa dengan nada enggan bertanya, “besok mau ke bandara jam berapa?”

 

//”Sekitar jam lima-an. Persija _take off_ jam delapan pagi, soalnya.”// jawaban Bambang sama terdengar enggan //”baru juga berapa hari di Jakarta, sudah harus pergi lagi. Lama-lama aku takut anak-anakku nggak inget lagi muka bapaknya kayak apa—“//

 

Kalimat barusan tentu saja membuat Dewa melotot. Bambang sendiri sepertinya tahu kalau ia sudah mengatakan hal yang menyinggung gitaris berbakat itu.

 

//”Eh—Dewa. Maaf—“//

 

“Sudahlah, Mas.” Dewa menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha agar tetap terdengar tegar, “jangan dibahas. Nggak perlu—dibahas.”

 

 **(***)**

 

 ** Kediaman Bambang Pamungkas, Jakarta **

 

Dan hening kali ini jauh lebih menorehkan luka di batin keduanya.

 

Mereka sadar kalau sedari tadi mereka bicara tanpa poin penting karena menghindari topik yang satu itu. Tentang Devananda dan Dawai Shakti—atau lebih tepatnya, siapa Bambang Pamungkas bagi kedua putra dari Dewa Budjana itu. Kalau mau kembali ke masa lalu—dimana Dewa dan Bambang muda masih sering bertemu sebagai dua orang yang saling mengagumi—maka izinkan mereka mengingat salah satu pertemuan mereka di _Hard Rock Café_ Kemang. Ketika Bambang baru saja dianugerahi putri kedua dari istri sahnya. Dewa sedang duduk di samping Bambang saat _striker_ bernomor punggung dua puluh itu tanpa sadar mengeluhkan satu hal. Ia sangat bahagia akan kehadiran Salsa Alicia dan Jane Abel, namun—

 

 _Kayaknya generasi Bambang Pamungkas beneran bakal habis, deh. Aku nggak punya penerus. Masa’ iya Salsa aku suruh jadi pemain bola, kan nggak mungkin_.

 

—ini rahasia kecil di antara Bambang dan Dewa, kalau jauh di lubuk hatinya, seorang legenda sepak bola Indonesia ternyata mendambakan seorang anak lelaki.

 

Bambang tidak bisa mengingat secara detil bagaimana persisnya—namun tiba-tiba saja ia terikat dalam hubungan rumit dengan pria berambut sebahu tersebut. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang sederhana—bahwa ikatan di antara mereka hanya sebatas ‘kebutuhan’. Bambang membutuhkan seorang partner untuk mewujudkan keinginannya—seorang penerus lelaki—dan Dewa sendiri tidak terlalu keberatan untuk menerima perjanjian tersebut. Devananda sukses Dewa besarkan seorang diri sementara Bambang melancong ke negeri Jiran untuk membela Selangor FC. Dan Dawai Shakti pun melihat dunia setelah Bambang kembali untuk membela Persija—tak lama setelah Syaura Abana lahir.

 

Awalnya, semua berjalan begitu saja—walau ada waktu-waktunya mereka sama-sama menyesali keadaan seperti sekarang. Baik Bambang maupun Dewa sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal ini lagi. Karena toh—pemain sepak bola itu rutin mengunjungi Dewa. Memang tak ada jadwal pasti untuk itu, namun Bambang selalu muncul di saat yang tak pernah Dewa duga. Di _Hard Rock Café_ ketika GIGI melakukan konfrensi pers. Di studio resmi GIGI. Di acara peluncuran album baru. Di kala Dewa memetik gitarnya dalam sebuah _show_. Mereka cukup sering bertemu—dan benar-benar _hanya_ bertemu untuk mengobrol atau sekedar minum teh. Namun ada satu satu hal yang Bambang anti untuk lakukan—mengunjungi Dewa di kediamannya.

 

Bambang tak mau menjadi masokis dengan bertemu Borra—wanita yang Dewa nikahi satu tahun setelah Dawai Shakti lahir.

 

”Maafkan aku, Dewa—“

 

//“Kamu tahu kalau nggak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, Mas.”// jawab Dewa, yang di seberang sana berusaha tersenyum walau harus menelan air matanya sendiri //“itu keputusanku—dan aku sudah memikirkannya sebelum bilang iya.”//

 

”Aku selalu merasa kalau aku nggak adil sama kamu—“ suara Bambang sedikit tercekat. Dan karena itulah sebenarnya ia menghindari topik ini. Namun tak selamanya mereka bisa lari, ‘kan? Ada saatnya mereka dihadapkan tanpa bisa berbalik mundur.

 

//“Setidaknya kamu berusaha untuk itu.”// Dewa menggumam lirih.

 

”Aku nggak ada di samping kamu ketika kamu butuh. Aku nggak ada untuk Devananda—untuh Shakti—“ Bambang menghela nafas berat lagi, ”—maafkan aku yang cuma bisa melihat mereka tumbuh dari kejauhan, Dewa. Maafkan aku yang membiarkan kamu membesarkan mereka sendirian—“

 

//“Mas—“// potong Dewa, tegas //“—cukup.”//

 

Dengan satu kata itu, Bambang memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan permintaan maafnya—yang kalau saja ia teruskan, mungkin tak akan habis alasannya untuk meminta maaf. Karena Bambang menjadikan Dewa yang kedua dalam hidupnya. Karena Bambang membuang Dewa namun selalu kembali untuk menemuinya. Karena Bambang tidak pernah membuat ikatan—tetapi Dewa terlanjut terikat secara batin dengannya. Mungkin benar kata Armand, kalau tautan darah memang tak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Cepat atau lambat—Devananda dan Dawai Shakti akan menemukan ketenangan yang ganjil semakin dekat mereka dengan Bambang. Hal itulah yang Bambang takutkan dan menjaga jarak dari kedua bocah itu.

 

Namun hari itu, ia gagal mengingkari nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah.

 

”Dewa—“

 

//“Ya.”//

 

”Aku—“

 

 _—cinta padamu._

 

Dewa tidak tahu kalau di seberang sana, Bambang Pamungkas sedang menunduk dalam-dalam dan menahan bibirnya mengucap frase tersebut. Perjanjian di antara mereka tidak pernah memasukkan ‘cinta’ ke dalamnya. Sejak awal, hubungan itu ada karena faktor kebutuhan, dan Bambang sendiri tidak pernah merencanakan untuk jatuh cinta pada Dewa. Lepas dari itu, ia tidak tahu apakah Dewa memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tidak—ia tidak berminat untuk memperumit semuanya dengan mengatakan hal picisan semacam itu. Bambang mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya—tanpa tahu kalau Dewa, sebenarnya, menunggu kalimat yang terlintas di pikirannya untuk diucapkan.

 

”—mau tidur dulu.”

 

//“Oh—“//

 

Bambang memejamkan matanya—lagi. Berpikir apa dia barusan. Bukankah ia sendiri yang menegaskan untuk tidak melibatkan perasaan dalam perjanjian ini? Sekalipun tahun demi tahun berlalu dan rekan-rekan satu timnya menjadi saksi hidup kalau ia menyiksa dirinya sendiri setiap detik. Andai. Ya, andai. Andai saja mereka bertemu empat tahun lebih cepat—tanpa perlu bersua dengan gadis semarang yang kini menjadi istrinya—mungkin Dewa tak perlu tersisih seperti ini. Bambang kini hanya bisa berdoa. Memohon pada siapapun yang ada di atas sana agar orang yang ia sayangi dalam diam itu diberikan kekuatan untuk membesarkan kedua buah hatinya.

 

Devananda dan Dawai Shakti yang tak pernah berhenti Bambang cintai—sekalipun mereka tak pernah tahu akan rasa itu.

 

//“Ya. Lebih baik cepat tidur. Istirahat yang banyak. Jaga kesehatan kamu supaya bisa menang di Kalimantan sana.”// jawab Dewa dengan nada tulus.

 

”Kamu juga tidur. Jangan sampai _drop_ pas di panggung.”// nada suara Bambang kini terdengar lebih lembut, ”salam buat Deva sama Shakti, ya.”

 

//“Pasti.”// jawab Dewa, mantap //“salam juga buat Salsa, Jane dan Syaura—“//

 

“Iya. Selamat tidur.”

 

//Sama-sama, Mas. Selamat tidur juga. Aku duluan—“

 

”Eh, Dewa—“

 

Nada mencegah itu berhasil membuat Dewa kembali menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, “Iya?”

 

Bagi mereka, kata-kata cinta sudah kehabisan makna.

 

Bukan karena rasa itu tak lagi tersisa—namun karena selalu ada. Selalu tumbuh dari hari ke hari tanpa pernah tahu kapan dan siapa yang membiarkannya tetap subur. Sampai pada satu titik, perasaan itu tak lagi tersentuh. Sekalipun mereka tahu, tak perlu melongok ke dalam hanya untuk memastikan kalau cinta itu masih ada. Dan akan tetap ada. Tanpa perlu terucap karena Bambang yakin, kata-kata bukanlah yang mereka butuhkan ketika mereka ada di level ini. Mereka memiliki dua putra. Ada Devanda dan Dawai Shakti yang menjadi prioritas dari hubungan yang mereka bina. Dua lelaki kecil yang kelak akan meneruskan jejaknya—Bambang yakin antara Devanda atau Dawai Shakti akan menjadi pesepakbola yang lebih hebat daripada dirinya

 

Dan salah satunya—mungkin menjadi gitaris profesional seperti Dewa? Senyuman Bambang sedikit melebar kalau membayangkan masa depan kedua putra mereka.

 

“Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk—semuanya.” ucap Bambang dengan nada lembut dan tulus, “juga terima kasih. Untuk memberikanku dua putra yang luar biasa.”

.

.

.

 **~SELESAI~**

**Author's Note:**

> LALALALALALA~  
> *pasang armor untuk menghindari berbagai macam timpukan XD*
> 
> Entahlah kenapa jadinya malahan BPDB dan kemana feel BPIB saya, kemana? Ah mereka nggak ada hints lagi sih Orz
> 
> Yo, that’s it. R&R? :3


End file.
